Hueco Mundo's New Queen
by ichigolover4ever
Summary: Orihime was captured by Aizen... he begins to open his heart for the first time...
1. REJECTION FROM INOUE

**Orihime was captured by Aizen... he begins to open his heart for the first time... and decides to make Orihime Inoue Queen of Hueno Mundo. What happens if Orihime refuse? What will happen when Ichigo finds out about the new plan? Will Ichigo give Orihime up to Aizen? Or will he fight for her and her love till the very end?? :D**

"Orihime Inoue," Aizen softly called her.

"Y-yes…" Inoue stuttered her words, but walked forward her new master.

"Did you know that your friends are here to save you?" He whispered in her ear.

Inoue held back her tears of fear and nodded. "Yes."

"Do you know _why_ they came here?"

"Yes. To save me,"

"From what?" he raised his eyebrow.

_What does he want from me? _Inoue thought.

"Um, from you… I think,"

Aizen chuckled. He stepped back and leaned on his palace chair. "From me? Why, am I dangerous to you?" he added a bit sarcasm at the end.

_You're the most dangerous man on this earth! _Inoue wanted to yell out, but she held her tongue. The last thing she wanted to do was to make Aizen mad. "No, sire. You are not dangerous."

"Then, Inoue. Could you do something for me?" He smiled sweetly, just for her.

Inoue frowned and bit her lower lip. She turned to look at Ulquiorra.

He seemed to be glaring at her. Telling her mentally that she shouldn't refuse. Inoue looked back. As long as it doesn't harm her friends, she would do anything.

"I shall." Aizen smiled widely at her response. "But-" she added. "If _any_of my friends are hurt, I wouldn't do it. Understand?" she added the last part with bravery. She wasn't going to be a little helpless, useless doll anymore. She was going to be brave and strong just like Kuchiki-San.

Ulquiorra coughed loudly. Aizen titled his head, but didn't turn to his direction. He was staring at Inoue's face.

"Excuse-me, Aizen-Sama. But, I just got the message the Rukia Kuchiki was defeated."

Aizen laughed. "Thank you, Ulquiorra. Thank you for that helpful message. Inoue-san?"

Orihime couldn't speak. No. no. no…. Kuchiki-San couldn't be dead… she was the strongest female she knew! Rukia wouldn't leave her to be with Aizen forever. She would've fight till the end and smile and her when they were both safe back at her apartment. Eating ice cream… talking about boys… giving her advice on everything. She was her best friend. She wouldn't…. she couldn't…

Orihime finally spilled the tears that she had been holding since she got here. Of course, to make matters worse, she cried in front of Aizen.

He only laughed harder at her fearful tears. "Inoue, you do know how to cry! I thought you needed help on crying! This must be the worst day of your life, dear." he stroked her wet cheeks. He clicked his tongue. "The arrival of your friends has made my beloved Inoue-san sad. I can't bear the pain. Ulquiorra?"

"Yes, Aizen-Sama?"

"Order the rest of the arrancars to kill the remaining of Orihime's friends." Aizen smiled sweetly.

"Yes, Aizen-Sama." Ulquiorra left the room.

"Please….please… just leave them alone…." Orihime begged.

"But, they're here to take you away…." Aizen whispered.

"I won't go anywhere. Aizen-Sama, I'll be here with you. Just please let my friends go. I don't think I can handle any of this anymore…" Orihime cried. She wanted to wipe the tears off, but Aizen was already doing that for her.

"Orihime, my wish. Are you willing to do anything I say?"

Orihime swallowed loudly. "Yes, sire."

"Then, become my Queen. If you accept me as your lover, I'll let your friends go."

Orihime bit her lower lip. The last thing she wanted was be accept him. She only love one man in her life. Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Aizen-Sama. I was told to be your slave… your weapon. I don't have any intentions to become your Queen."

Then, in the far corner, she heard Nnoitra laughing. "Aizen-San! Why do you wanna make her your Queen?! She's obviously not worth it. Who wants a stupid human girl-"

"Nnoitra, please. Have some respect for her. We don't know what to be expected."

"Oh, _please,_" he murmured under his breath.

"Aizen-Sama," Halibel called for her King,

"Yes? Is there something that you want, Halibel?"

"Yes, my lord. I object to make Orihime Inoue your Queen. I believe there are other females that are more suitable for that position."

Aizen openly laughed. "Halibel, the only person who is suitable for that position is Orihime Inoue. It's just especially for her."

"But-"

Aizen held up his hand to stop her. "Please. Stop talking. You are giving me an unwelcome headache."

"Yes, your majesty," she bowed.

"Inoue-San?" Aizen tucked his hand under her chin to observe her face.

"Y-yes?"

"Why do you love that Kurosaki boy?"

"I…" Orihime took a deep breath. "I don't. I l-love Aizen-Sama more."

Aizen smiled. "Oh, really? Who told you to say that?"

_It'll be over soon… no more lying… oh, I miss him so much._

"Was it Ulquiorra?" Aizen deeply chuckled.

Orihime blushed in slight pink. "N-no."

Then, Aizen's face suddenly became serious. "Do you want Kurosaki to be dead, Inoue-San?"

"NO!" Orihime shouted. She shot up as she yelled her response. If Aizen did kill him, she wouldn't know what to do anymore. If they all ended up dying… she couldn't live with that guilt for the rest of her life.

"Then… do you want him as your pet?" Aizen looked at her sincerely.

Orihime frowned in disgust. "No, sire."

"Do you want him to love you back?"

Her expression softened from the thought of Ichigo holding her tightly and telling her that he loved her. She thought carefully.

_Yes. _"No," Orihime dropped her head and shut her eyes to prevent the tears falling down her face. "I'm not going to force him to love me. If he doesn't, I'll just patiently wait."

"But, you waited for years already, have you not?" Aizen dropped his head to look at her face.

"I have," she mumbled.

"Isn't it tiring to wait for someone who clearly doesn't seem to think of you more than a friend?"

Orihime swallowed. "Yes."

"Don't you want to give up on him?"

"No. I can't stop loving him, Aizen-Sama. I'll wait for him forever."

Aizen sighed. He stood up straight and leaned on his big majestic chair. "But what if he died before he had to chance to love you?"

Orihime gasped. _Is he trying to trick me? To convince that he doesn't love me? _Orihime raised her face and raised the two corners of her mouth. "As long as I know he's alive, I'll be able to smile. I don't know what I'll do if he's killed here. It'll be my fault. I won't be able to live, Aizen-Sama."

Aizen smiled back at her. "You smile the most beautiful smile I have ever seen, Inoue-San."

"Aizen-Sama, please… please let them go." she tried begging again.

Aizen clicked his tongue. "Not unless you agree to my part of the deal."

Orihime closed her eyes and nodded. She would do anything, _anything _to keep her friends alive. Even if it meant to live with Aizen forever.

"Your body, soul, and your heart to me, Inoue. Could you sacrifice all that?"

She nodded again. "Y-yes,"

Aizen reached to touch her face again. "Forget that Kurosaki Ichigo. Love me, and we'll rule the world together,"

Orihime softly slapped his face away. "I'll still love Kurosaki-kun. As long as he breaths the air I breath, nothing can convince me to hate him."

Aizen rolled his eyes and groaned. "Nnoitra, bring him in."

The 5th arrancar laughed as if he waited for this moment. The large door opened and three dark figures came into the room. It was Ichigo, covered in blood, with two other unknown arrancars, each on his side, ready to kill him if he did something wrong.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!" Orihime yelled as she ran down the grand stairs to meet her love.

"I-Inoue," he smiled as she came down.

Orihime immediately dropped to the floor and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry," she wept uncontrollably.

"S'ok. Inoue. I'm here to save you," Ichigo chuckled, he winced right after. "I'll break you out of his hell."

"N-no," Orihime gasped. "You have to get out of here. Get ready for Winter Battle. Prepare yourselves."

"What about you?" Ichigo grunted. "We came here to rescue you."

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun. I _chose_ to come here. You must understand that I didn't need rescuing." she quietly whispered.

"None of us are leaving without you. I'm ready to fight for you. I'll beat these guys." Ichigo smiled as he heavily breathed.

"Leave, please." Orihime smiled back. "Save yourselves."

Ichigo frowned. "Why do you keep saying that? Do you think I'm not strong enough? I am, Inoue. Trust me."

"I can't see you get hurt anymore. I can't handle it. If you die… if you die because of me… I'll-"

"I'll never die, Inoue. I have so many people to protect."

Orihime shook her head. This was not working. Ichigo was to stubborn to listen to anybody but himself. She needed to do something that will blow his mind. Something to shock him so he would leave and prepare for battle.

Orihime walked up the grand stairs and leaned onto Aizen. "Aizen-Sama. I shall be your Queen." then, she kissed his cold cheeks. "Please, let him go,"

"NO!" Ichigo yelled. "INOUE, GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Kurosaki-kun, this is for you. Please, Halibel-san, show him the way out." Inoue turned around so she wouldn't be facing him anymore.

"Good-job. I'm proud, my Queen." Aizen nuzzled her face, they were wet as her tears came down uncontrollably.

Orihime shivered from the closeness of his face. But the last thing she wanted to do was to watch her Ichigo taken away forcefully.

"Let go of me, damn it! Inoue, tell them to let go!" Ichigo screamed. "You can't betray us like this. You have to come with us. You don't belong here!" Ichigo grunted.

"Shut it. Let's go!" Halibel yelled louder than him. "She doesn't want to see you anymore. Leave her alone." she suddenly smirked at the orange-haired warrior. "You've lost. You lost her and you'll lose the bloody war."


	2. MARKING OF AIZEN

"Get my gang out of prison right now." Ichigo commanded the unknown arrancars.

"Psh," the small one, who had a small 56 on his face, spat back. "why the hell should we lis-"

"Now," Ichigo's voice didn't change, but his reiatsu did. "I'm gonna kill you if you don't do right now,"

The older one with the number 55 answered back. "Ichigo Kurosaki, you better stay here. If we find out that you've ran away, we'll kill them. Understand?"

Ichigo growled loudly, "You think I'm a coward? I don't run away from my enemies, you dipshit. I fight and beat them," Ichigo slowly grabbed the zanpackto on his back.

The small one rolled his eyes and started walking toward the prison cell. "Well, it was a warning. You never know what Aizen-Sama will do to the human girl if you disobe-"

In a second, the hot-tempered teenager was behind the arrancar, ready to slit his throat if he spoke again.

"If you speak about that bastard and Inoue in a same sentence ever again, trust me, I slit your throat," Ichigo whispered in 56th ear.

"Y-You- UGH!"

Ichigo's zanpackto was soon covered with blood. Then, he viciously glared at the other one.

"Go, now."

"hmph." he answered back, but walked toward the prison cell.

"Bring them quick. I hate being in this place." Ichigo grumbled and he replaced zanpackto where it belonged.

"Ha, I guess you are a scared little kid." the arrancars yelled back without looking back.

Ichigo bravely faced him. "The last thing I am is being scared. So shut your mouth."

"Whatever."

Ichigo growled loudly, but turned around. He closed his eyes and thought about Inoue inside that big hall room.

_Please… _he groaned in his head. _It's not safe here. Let's just go home…Inoue._

His fingers twitched as he reached for the door handles. Sadly, he thumped, instead, to the hard floor. _If I can just save you… if I was stronger than Aizen… you wouldn't be in this situation! Inoue…_

"Don't even think about it, Ichigo." a familiar voice came from behind him.

"R-Rukia!" Ichigo gasped as soon as he turned around.

"Ichigo, we have to go." Rukia called for him. She was surrounded by their friends.

"Come on, Kurosaki-Kun," Ishida pushed up his glasses. "It's time for us to go."

"But… Inoue is still in there." Ichigo dropped his head.

Rukia frowned deeply as she walked toward him. "What were her exactly words?"

"She… she told us to go… to get ready for Winter Battle." Ichigo covered his face with his hands. He was so ashamed that he couldn't rescue her.

"Then, that's what we will do." Rukia held his arms and pulled him, signaling to get up. "She gave us a chance to get out of here. We all know that we can't beat him without the Soul Society's help. Because of her, Aizen is letting us off easy. We should take this opportunity to train and get stronger."

Ichigo groaned loudly at her theory. "But we swore that we wouldn't leave here without her. She's the one who has to suffer because of us." He faced Rukia now. "She said something like., 'I'll be your Queen' or whatever."

Chad seemed to be confused. "Does that mean Aizen is forcing her to be his wife? Telling her to be with him?"

Ishida walked toward Ichigo too. "I hate that we are leaving her here, but I agree with Rukia-San. We have no other choice. We need Soul Society's help to rescue her."

Renji placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulders to support him. "Let's go. We don't have much time."

Ichigo kept shaking his head. "No, no, no. We have to save her!" He turned to face the grand doors again and began banging as loud as he could. "INOUE! INOUE! Come out here!"

Rukia quickly placed her hand over his mouth as Renji held his arms together.

"Shut the hell up!" Rukia fiercely whispered.

"Why are you so afraid of Aizen?" Ichigo whispered. "There is nothing to be afraid of him."

"He has an army of arrancars in there that are maybe stronger than us. We can't win, Ichigo." Renji nearly growled.

Ichigo started chuckling. "You coward. Renji, I never saw you backing away from a challenge. You are one _sick_ coward."

Renji gritted his teeth together to control his tempers. "Careful what you say asshole or I'll just punch you through these doors."

Ichigo growled and faced him with a dark expression. "I'd like to see you try. I need a dramatic way to enter that hall again anyway."

Renji closed his eyes and breathed slowly. "I can't let you go in there, Ichigo. Now _come on_." He tucked his hands under his armpits and raised his up like a baby.

"Rukia, make a portal quick. I don't know how long he'll be in control like this." The red-haired calmly ordered her.

"Right," Rukia ran over to a good place and began working.

As soon as Rukia left, Ichigo threw a punch at Renji and hit him in the face.

"Thanks for letting me go, Renji." He whispered as he soothed his knuckles.

"Ugh," Renji held his face painfully and yelled. "What the hell was that for??"

"For treating me like a baby!" Ichigo yelled back. "Don't ever touch me like that again! You are not my dad!"

"I might be _older_ than your dad, you ass!" Renji spat back. "Have some respect for the elders, god damn it!" Renji stomped over to Rukia to complain what Ichigo just did.

Ishida scoffed at their childish conversation. "Rukia-San, please work faster."

*************************************************************************************

"What was that?!" Halibel jumped as soon as she heard banging.

"INOUE! INOUE…" Ichigo's voice was drowned from laughter.

"Pathetic lil' shinigami!" Stark grumbled for the first time.

"Shhh, everyone. Your new Queen is crying." Aizen's quiet voice dominated all of the other loud voices.

"N-no, stop it Aizen-Sama." Inoue wiped her tears. "Please, don't draw attention to me." Her face turned red.

"But, they must be respectful to the Queen, Inoue-San." Aizen chuckled deeply. Then, he came closer to her to kiss her lips.

Inoue twitched and backed away slightly. Halibel growled at her response.

"You stupid human girl! If Aizen-Sama is _willing _to kiss your lips, then-"

Aizen sighed and backed away himself. "Halibel, shut it please. Ulquiorra, prepare us a… _room._"

Right there, everybody gasped and look at Aizen and Inoue. As always, Ulquiorra didn't question him.

"Yes, your majesty." He left the room.

"A-Aizen-Sama!" Inoue bit her lips in shock.

"Inoue-San, don't worry!" Aizen whispered in her ear, so only she could hear their private conversation.

"I won't hurt you." he smirked. "as much."

Inoue swallowed. "I-I'm not very c-comfortable. I-I'm not very-"

"experienced." Nnoitra finished her sentence. "Aizen-Sama! Give me permission to _train _this girl! Since she doesn't know anything, I can prepare her for you!" Every male arrancars laughed.

"Oh, let me, Aizen-Sama!"

"No let me!"

"Come on, Aizen-Sama I can do it!"

Many arrancars raised their hands and requested her. Aizen laughed along with his soldiers.

"I'm sorry, my fighters. But this one is _mine."_ Aizen faced Inoue again. "And tonight, I'm going to mark her to prove it."


	3. FULL SHINIGAMI

Orihime trembled as soon as Aizen said those words.

"M-mark m-me?" she stuttered as she backed away from his touch.

"Yes, mark you. You are forever mine, Inoue-San." Aizen smirked and reached for her again. "We are going to have so much fun while doing it." He whispered in her ear.

Orihime loudly gulped. "Aizen-Sama, I-I don't think we are quite ready to go t-that far. I m-mean, I just a-agreed to b-be your queen and… and…"

Aizen stared into her eyes as if he didn't care what she had to say. "But you did agree, did you not?"

Orihime bit her lower lips to stop the trembling. "I-…yes, I did."

"Then, keep your promise, Inoue-San." He turned toward Ulquiorra, who was now back. "Ready?"

Ulquiorra bowed and Aizen deeply smiled. "Thank you, Ulquiorra." then, he grabbed Orihime's arm and walked down the huge stairs.

"Well, it seems that I am busy, my fighters." the arrancars laughed. "Please, don't do anything reckless while I am gone." With Orihime sniffling behind him, he stopped at the door. "Oh, and whoever disturbs me and Inoue-San will suffer the consequences." He smiled and left the room.

He had to drag Orihime to their room because she kept stopping and Aizen was frustrated.

"My queen, we are so close! Will I have to pick you up and go?"

"A-Aizen-Sama! I don't want this!" Orihime cried with her hands on her face. "I- I'm not experienced and I don't want to rush anything and I don't think it's a good idea and…"

Suddenly, Aizen shoved her again the hallway wall and leaned toward her. "I don't give a shit if you are not prepared. I'll just do it for you. We're not rushing… we'll take as much as time you want, but we are having sex tonight. Understand?" he fiercely whispered.

Orihime nodded in fear. "Y-yes."

Aizen grabbed her arm again and opened a room door that was closest. He threw her on the bed as soon as they entered the room.

"ouch," she rubbed her head in pain. Then, Aizen was so close to her, she felt his breath on her neck.

"So, it begins." Aizen mumbled to himself as he gently kissed her neck and traveled up to meet her lips.

Orihime smacked her lips together, so he wouldn't have a chance to meet it.

"Let me test you, my queen. I want you," Aizen pulled back and glared at her.

"I can't… I made a promise to myself that my first kiss would be…"

"hmmm?" Aizen looked up at her. "Who could it possibly… hmmm" Aizen placed a finger on his chin. "Didn't you promise me that you are going to forget about him?"

Inoue's eyes widened. She did… she did promise him that… "Well…"

"Exactly." Aizen came back and stroked her lips gently. "Now, come."

He leaned over quickly and met his lips against hers before she could react.

Inoue wanted this to stop. It was so forceful…

_Gently… I want it to be gentle… I don't feel loved or anything… I need some air…!_

Inoue softly bit his lower lips, telling his to back off.

"Orihime, that hurts!" suddenly, Aizen pushed her down and grabbed her wrists over her head.

"Ugh!" She groaned and wiggled to get free. "Stop it!" Soon, her tears came back. "I…I don't want this!"

Aizen loosened his grip on her. "This is getting troublesome. I really don't want to do this, but if your are not going to participate, then…" He reached for the belt around his waist. "This is the only way." He tied her wrist to the bed post over their bed.

"Aizen-Sama!" Inoue shrieked. _No… NO _

Aizen just looked up and smiled. "It's going to be very fun, my queen."

Inoue shook her head repeatedly as he took off his shirt. After, he reached for her shirt.

"Please don't touch me!" Inoue wailed when Aizen reached for the zipper on the front. He didn't listen and zipped down until they both saw the pink bra beneath it.

Inoue's face was flushed in red. "STOP! Don't look!"

Aizen crookedly smiled. "It's only the start, my little virgin…"

Then, someone knocked on their door. "Your Majesty, we have some problems."

Aizen gritted his teeth and sighed.

"Come in, Ulquiorra."

As commanded, the 4th arrancar came in. he didn't seem to notice Inoue tied to a bedpost with her bra showing.

"Halibel has called for a meeting and she would like you to attend, Aizen-Sama."

Aizen got up effortlessly and reached for his shirt. "Oh, Halibel… this is very annoying of you. Punishment is the damn answer."

Ulquiorra turned his head to Inoue's direction and blankly looked at her. She sent a helpless stare back, but he ignored.

"I'm sorry, my queen. Sadly, duty calls." said Aizen smiled and left the room.

Inoue gasped as soon as he left. "Ulquiorra-san, please help me get out…" she pleaded.

The dark arrancar stared at her again and spoke deeply. "I don't think my king would appreciate that, Prisoner."

"I'm tied to a bed! Help me get out!" Inoue yelled in frustration.

"That is entirely your problem." he headed for the door.

"Please. Why can't anyone understand that I don't _want _this? I wanna go home!" Inoue wailed again and burst of tears streamed down her cheeks.

Ulquiorra groaned and walked toward her. "You are the luckiest girl in the whole universe, do you know that?"

Inoue swallowed loudly. "W-why are you… getting…"

Ulquiorra placed two arms each beside her body and leaned toward. "He's right, you do smell good." He seemed to be frowning.

Inoue held her breath tried to glare. "Get away from me. I'm not in this mood, Ulquiorra-san."

He stretched his lips and kissed her gently. Inoue gasped as he stepped back.

"You are not a very good kisser. Do you know?" he looked into her eyes intensely.

"W-Why would you do that?" Inoue whispered. "What did I do to you?"

The gothic warrior wiped his lips and turned away. "Why would he like this girl anyway… such a bad kisser…"

Inoue cried loudly. Why did _he _had to be her first kiss?! She was waiting for this moment all her life and it ends _this_ way?! Inoue sniffled and wiggled to get free. 'It probably was time for my favorite T.V show to start by now..' she wondered. She never missed her single-bed, fridge full of left-over dinner, and jammies this much before. Most of all, she missed her friends, her brother's picture, and her only love…

'Kurosaki-kun, I'm sorry. I never should've hurt you that way…' Inoue felt her tears coming again. She never saw Ichigo in that much pain because of her. 'I always thought that Orihime Inoue would be the last thing on his mind, but I guess I'm wrong. He cares about me. And…' she hiccupped. 'And I hurt him. Oh, he must feel really betrayed by me now.'

*************************************************************************************

"Explain..again." Yamamoto, the head-commander spoke through his perfect teeth.

"I said, we couldn't save Inoue, you old-man. We couldn't… they're too strong of me. I need your soldiers. I must go back." Ichigo placed his hands on his hips groaned.

Yamamoto grunted and sat on his chair. "Why, Substitute Shinigami, would I do that? I specifically told you _not_ to go. I told you that Orihime Inoue is a _traitor_. You are the one who did not listen, why should I follow _your_ orders?"

"I'm gonna tell you now, Grandpa, that Aizen is comin' here."

"Obviously…" Sasakibe, the lieutenant murmured.

Ichigo growled at him, but faced the commander. "It seems that Aizen chose Inoue to be his 'Queen.' I think that he's gonna use her for his army."

Yamamoto shot up as soon as he heard the word.

"Captain, w- something wrong, sir?"

"Kurosaki, did you just say he made her _Queen_?"

Ichigo nodded sadly.

"hmmm, it seems that our little Aizen has fallen in love…"

"WHAT?!" Ichigo and Sasakibe yelled together. Then they looked at him like he was stupid.

"L-love, sir? Aizen?"

Yamamoto sat back down. "Yes, lieutenant. Love."

"A-Aizen… is in love with Inoue?" Ichigo swallowed hard. "But, why?"

"Captain, you and I have known Sosuke Aizen for quite a long time. I don't think he wouldn't… I mean, he is not that type of a person to fall in love with a mere human girl."

"What's wrong with Inoue?!" Ichigo bellowed. "Of course he can fall in love, you moron. Everyone does!"

"Shut up, you stupid teenager. Like you know anything about _love_!" he shouted back.

"I have game more than you do , you cheesy-looking, middle-aged man!"

"How dare you call me a-"

"ENOUGH!" the first captain yelled so loud that the whole building shook.

"Jeez," Ichigo reached for his ears. "The temper old people have these days..." he quietly mumbled.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, shut your mouth. You have done NOTHING that satisfied me."

Orange-haired warrior opened his mouth to say something, but immediately closed his mouth. His expression soften and opened his mouth again. "You're right. I've done nothing I am proud of. Not yet. But, Gram- I mean, Commander, I can do it. I am more than ready to save Inoue. Please.. Please help me." Ichigo kneeled to the ground and stared at the wooden floor. "I _need_ to save her. She's in his hell right now. She's waiting for me."

Yamamoto walked up to the nearest window. It was one of the sunniest days in Soul Society. "It is certainly a proven fact that you are one of the strongest fighter I have ever seen, Kurosaki Ichigo. You are stronge enough to be a captain in my division."

Ichigo sighed in relief. "Thank yo-"

"_But_," he added. "I never said that you _are_ my captain."

"Tch," Ichigo stood up. "I can beat your captains anytime I want, Gramps." The wise soul reaper turned and faced the hot-tempered teenager. "You are not. My captains are much stronger than you are. You have potential to be one, but you are not a captain. Achieving Bankai in three days is amazing, warrior. Even though you are only a substitute Shinigami."

Ichigo bit his lips. "Where are you going with this?"

"I need you to fight _with_ my captains, as a true soul reaper_."_

Ichigo crooked his head. "I am a true soul reaper."

"No, not yet. You are still half-human."

"So?" he shrugged.

"I need you to be fully Shinigami." Yamamoto stomped his mighty cane to the ground.

"What are you saying?" Ichigo raised his eyebrow to signal that he didn't believe what the old-man just said.

"Kill yourself, Kurosaki Ichigo. Kill yourself and become a full Shinigami like the rest of us."


	4. ICHIGO'S REASONS

Ichigo went pale as soon as Yamamoto said those words. "A full shinagami…?"

"Yes… that is what I said. Something wrong, Kurosaki-san?" Yamamoto crooked his head.

Ichigo swallowed hard. "Don't you think I can fight without turning into a full shinagami? I mean

I did it before." Ichigo went up to him and kneeled.

"NO. You will become a full shinagami."

"But wh-"Ichigo was rudely cut off by his coughs.

"By becoming a full one, you will be able to control your power better than now. You will defiantly be stronger, and most of all, I would challenge you to be in my division without taking the entrance exam."

Ichigo smiled slightly. "That sounds very flattering, but I'll pass."

The loyal lieutenant growled through his teeth. "You think it's easy to take these entrance exams? You must graduate our Shinagami School first, and then test your will and fighting skills! Many souls out there are studying very hard to get into the position that you're in and you're gonna decline it?! How stupid are you?!"

Ichigo sighed but didn't look at him. "Look here, Gramps. I don't know how to tell you this, but I like my human life. I don't wanna be trapped in this Soul Society for the rest of my afterlife with you. I have a family to take care of and a bunch of my retarded friends from school. It's not the position that I'm worried about right now, it's…" Ichigo stopped and took a deep breath. "It's Orihimae Inoue." He concluded.

Yamamoto shook his head in disgust. "That is more the reason why you should take my offer. We both know you cannot defeat Aizen and safe her all by yourself. That's the reason why you came here isn't? To ask me to lend you my soldiers?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and stood up from the floor. He walked toward the papery sliding door. "That is what I want, but instead, you're givin me all this crap about full shinagami. Declined, Gramps. Sorry." Ichigo stood up stiffly and headed for the sliding wooden doors. Yamamoto coughed again.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I won't take this attitude of yours. It is certainly like Isshin Kurosaki… "

Ichigo's eyes bulged and turned swiftly around. "What did you just say? Isshin Kurosaki?"

Yamamoto sat back down, with his handy cane. "That is exactly what I said. Your father was a full shinagami. A strong one at that too, sadly, he chose a unintelligent choice and decided to marry a human girl."

Body of the hot-tempered teenager twitched. "That is my mother you are so lightly talking 'bout. I wouldn't say those if I were you."  
Yamamoto glared at him. "How dare you talk to your elder like that? Has your father teach you a lesson about respect?"

Ichigo smiled crookly and reached for his companion on the back. "Actually, hw haven't Gramps. Sorry to disappoint ya."

The old wise man growled to his teeth, but pretended not to care. "Kusosaki Ichigo, remember this."

The teenager left, and the captain commander slumped back down on his chair.

"I don't know why you are making a big deal out of this boy, Commander." As soon as ichigo left, the first class vice-captain started complaining.

"The boy has more potential than you give him credit for, Sasakibe."

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ichigo felt uneasy. 'It was a right thing to refuse… right?' Ichigo carefully thought. 'I can never be a full shinagami… what about… my family and school? Doesn't it mean that I have to live here forever? I'll never be a normal teenager…' suddenly something hard interfered with his thoughts. "What the Hell?" Ichigo held his forehead, which was bright red. "Watch where you're headin' dumbass!"

"Tch, I meant to do that, you stupid hot-tempered boy." A tall figure was casting a shadow.

"Renji?" the orange-haired teenager rubbed his head. "Thanks for another injury… I swear to god that you are no help in life."

"Incorrect." The tall figure came closer. Soon, the white scarf with the black robes was shown.

"Oh, Byakuya. It's you."

The 6th captain scoffed at Ichigo's appearance, but stopped in front of him. "Tell me, boy. What did the captain commander want with you?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "I would tell you if it concerned you, but it doesn't. I don't feel like tellin' ya."

"I suggest that you tell me, substitute shinagami… or else." The noble's voice became threatening.

"Well…" Ichigo rubbed his chin and was silent. "No."

Byakuya gritted his teeth and frowned, but Ichigo just openly laughed at his facial expression. "Since when do you wanna know so much about me, Captain? Don't you hate me cuz I beat you?"

"Don't get such a big head. It is true that you beat me in a battle, but that doesn't mean you'll get another chance to beat me again. I wouldn't count your lucks." Bya headed for the opposite direction.

"Whatever." Ichigo groaned. "Oh, wait!" he shouted. "Where's Rukia and Renji?"

The handsome noble didn't stop or answer him.

"HEY! Rukia and Renji, where are they?!" Ichigo formed a ring around his mouth and shouted harder.

"Shut your mouth, Substitute. Don't yell so loud in public." The cranky noble snapped at him.

"Jeez, Bya. You're worse than my own dad…" Ichigo frowned deeply and walked the direction where Byakuya came, hoping to find his friends and think about their problem.

When Ichigo reached Renji's office, two pairs of sandals were neatly placed.

"Renji!" The Strawberry went in rudely without knocking. "Hey, I need to talk to..." Renji were on top of each other and Renji's upper part of his uniform slide off. They both looked flushed with red when he barged in. "WOAH!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Y-You and…and Rukia?!" the best friends looked at each other for a second, then Rukia screamed to the top of her lungs.

"RENJI! GET OFF ME, YOU PERV!" Rukia covered her mouth and scooted away from him.

Ichigo half-heartedly laughed. "R-Rukia, you don't have to pretend… just because I'm here that doesn't mean that I don't understand… if you guys wanna continue… then I'll just leave."

"Hey! Don't call me a perv! You're the one who rudely barged into my office and start babbling about stupid stuff that I care less about!" Renji shook two hands in front of him and defended himself.

"Seriously…" Ichigo started talking after a long silence that followed. "I… I can just leave. I'll save my story for later cuz… y'know… I don't wanna keep you waiting." Ichigo headed out for the door, but Rukia stopped him before he left the room.

"Ichigo, what did the Captain Commander want from you?" Rukia asked carefully as she stood up and brushed the dirt off her black kimono and pretended nothing happened.

"Yeah, man. What possibly would the Captain Commander talk to you about?" Renji followed Rukia's lead and started brushing off his dust too.

'Psh. Trying to act all cool about this…' Ichigo smiled wickedly. 'I guess it'll be really mean if I tease them about it…'

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled.

"God damn it, What?!" Ichigo snapped. This was so tiring! If everybody is screaming at them then why should he live here?

"Stop yelling at Rukia, you idiot. Tell us what the Commander said." Renji yelled back. He pulled back his hair to tie it into a ponytail and stood up tall beside his childhood friend. "I bet it has to do with Orihime-San."

Ichigo pulled his lips back and started to growl. "It has nothing to do with her, Renji. Don't bring her up."

Renji apologetically scratched the back of his head. "I'm not saying that she's a bad person, Ichigo. I'm just saying that we know you went to see him because of her."

"Well, your old-man wasn't any help. He just told me useless crap." Ichigo walked toward the sofa and covered his eyes. He groaned loudly. "Yamamoto told me to go into suicide, so I can become a full shinagami."

Renji and Rukia both gasped. "What was your response?!" Renji yelled, spitting everywhere.

"What do ya think?" Ichigo rolled his eyes. "No, of course."

Rukia swallowed hard and walked toward the boy. "Ichigo," she placed her left hand on his shoulder for support. "You should've allowed it. I think it's a good idea."

Ichigo scoffed and moved her hand away from his shoulder. "I can't abandon my family, Rukia. You should know that. I can't just drop out of school either."

Renji shook his head too. "I think Rukia is right, Ichigo. You should."

Ichigo frowned and looked at the Red-hair lieutenant. "Why, Renji? Tell me your reasons. Why the hell do you think that I should just leave my family and friends?"

"You have the potential to be a fighter, Ichigo. You're unbelievably strong. I understand why he told you to become a full shinagami."

Ichigo shook his head. "I still can be strong."

"No, you'll be _stronger_. Listen to the Captain-Commander, Ichigo. He knows how to deal with things. If he says you are strong, then you are strong." Rukia smiled. "You told me… I mean us, that you wanted to be the strongest that you can be... and protect the ones you love, remember?" Rukia took his hands and smiled for him again. "You need to save Inoue, Ichigo. In order for you to do that, you need to become the strongest you can be. I don't want Inoue to be in there forever."

Ichigo twitched. "I did say that didn't I?"

"So... what's your final decision?" Renji carefully asked.


End file.
